The Misfit Fanfic Archive
The Misfit Fanfic Archive The Misfits were created by Hasbro and Created andgiven life by Christy Marx and the writers of the Jem series. However, the events, concepts and plotline contained in this story is my own and May not be duplicated. Justin, Gianina and any character not featured in the Jem cartoon are entirely my creation and are also not to be duplicated anywhere In this section is my baptism of fire into the world of fanfic writing. Though I'd written some My Little Pony fiction in the past and spent my childhood happily writing all kinds of stories, Jem was the first fanfiction project I set about attacking in a big way. After watching the Jem series through several times, I realised that I had more questions in places than I had answers. The first and most pressing was - 'How did the Misfits come to be?", though the first story I actually WROTE tacked onto the end of the series proper (A Misfit Should Be). Other stories followed in a random order, making up my Misfit arc. Since these make up the foundation of the backstory for Jewel's World, I have kept them on the site and they remain unedited. (And some people still like to read them, so yay! LOL). The figure in brackets is the year the story was originally written :) ' Fresh Blood (2001)' -Mary Phillips is a young, innocent girl from Los Angeles, nursing a broken heart. Roxanne Pelligrini, a runaway from Philadelphia is simply looking for a place to crash in California, and Phyllis Gabor wants a recording contract, no matter what it takes to get it. Brought together by Eric Raymond, a young and ambitious manager in control of Starlight Music, the girls soon turn out to be more than he bargained for. Meanwhile, in London, a local girl is beginning to set her sights higher...on America. ' A ''Misfit ''Should Be...(2000)' -The Misfits have had another blow up, and this time it's Jetta who's walked out, determined that she won't be talked back into rejoining the group. But then she discovers her brother Jeremy is in America, in trouble...and determined to wind his younger sister up in his escape plans. When one of the Starlight girls disappears Jetta knows only too well who's behind it, but it's only when Jeremy involves Roxy in his schemes that the sax player realises once and for all where her loyalties truly lie...and what a Misfit really should be. [http://www.etherella.com/britrock/wisamain.htm Who Is She, Anyway? (2001) ] The Misfits are taking a break between albums and doing their own thing for a change. Whilst Roxy and Jetta get dragged off to the East Coast by Pizzazz to sabotage the Stingers concert, and make the aquaintance of a young artistic hopeful named Chimera, Stormer takes the opportunity to renew her musical acquaintance with Kimber Benton, and spends time at Starlight Mansion whilst the two girls work on a new record. But, in spending time with her band's foes she stumbles upon an amazing secret. Is Jerrica Benton really the mysterious Jem? And what is Chimera hiding from her new acquaintances? [http://www.etherella.com/britrock/lifeline.htm Lifeline (2001) ' ] Links between Pizzazz and her father have always been emotionally non-existant, and since the sale of Misfit Music they've been even more strained. It's only logical therefore that when a phonecall comes through from her father's office in Washington DC, Pizzazz is less than enthusiastic to take the call. However, when she discovers that Harvey has suffered a heart attack she is in shock. Her father is all she has left in the world and suddenly she is afraid... [http://www.etherella.com/britrock/roxystory.htm '''Roxy's Story (2001) ' ] Roxy has never been one to talk much about where she came from. A high school dropout from Philadelphia, she is both deeply ashamed and afraid of the past that led her to California. When the Misfits' east coast tour takes them to a Music festival in the city, Roxy is not keen, but she knows she has no choice but to go along with what Pizzazz and the others decide. But there is more than she bargained for in her hometown. Since her last visit, word has got out about what a big star their former resident has become, and a shadow from her past is determined to make the most of it...any way he can. [http://www.etherella.com/britrock/englandsrose.htm 'England's Rose (2001) ' ] From her humble beginnings, Jetta has made it as one of the most successful music stars of the decade. Resolved to keep her past in her past and look to the future, she revels in her new identity, adopting the role of a Misfit with enthusiasm. A couple of years on, and the Misfits are back in England, determined to break the international market down and sell more of their new album than Jem and the Holograms, who have just completed a wildly successful European tour. After a successful appearance on Top of the Pops, the band find themselves called to guest on a popular talk show, but upon arriving on set, the group discovers that the other guest band is Jetta's old group, the Tinkerbillys, who are rising stars in the English charts. Jetta has mixed feelings about renewing her acquaintances, particularly after a run-in with the band's jealous and vindictive lead singer Allie. Within hours Jetta's saxophone goes missing...but things soon take a more sinister turn than simple inter-band rivalry when she is attacked in a night club and there is nearly a nasty accident at the group's photo shoot. Then, the day before the big Wembley concert, Jetta discovers that the brakes are out on her car... '''Anything For Love...(2001) Saffron is a successful young model from San Diego who finds herself embroiled in the Misfits and the Holograms' rivalry on set of a Rock Fashion Television Spectacular. An old school rival of Pizzazz's, she soon finds that she has a new foe developing in Kimber Benton, when a few comments towards Shawn Harrison are misinterpreted. Pizzazz is quick to take advantage of Kimber's jealousy, and soon there is all out war on the set. Meanwhile, the dancers have arrived, among them the dazzling and dangerous Eboni, who appears to have more up her sleeve than she's letting on. Though on first appearance Eboni's motives seem on the level, things change dramatically when she realises that Shawn is on set...and involved with one of the Holograms. Can Kimber's relationship with Shawn survive? [http://www.etherella.com/britrock/crevolt.html Clash's Revolt (2001) ' ]It's been some time since Clash Montgomery last became entangled in a Misfit scheme. She's been keeping herself very much to herself as she considers her next move, but now she's ready to strike. Months of brooding have left her angry, not only at the Holograms but also at the Misfits for humiliating her so badly. Now she's all set for her revenge on both groups...and to show the Misfits once and for all what she is really capable of... '[http://www.etherella.com/britrock/tornmain.html Torn (2002) ]It's a month since Clash's elaborate scheming and the truce between the Holograms and the Misfits is still holding good. When Aja encounters a stranger in a club the Holograms are playing, she's more than a little surprised to discover that this newcomer is claiming to be Roxy's long lost elder brother. Though unsure at first, Roxy begins to drop her defenses when she discovers Justin really does understand her struggles with learning to read, and together they begin to explore the truth of what happened to Roxy's long dead mother. But then a spanner is thrown into the works. Attracted to Jetta from his first meeting with her, Justin doesn't know which side to take, and though Jetta is scornful of his attention, when Roxy gives him an ultimatum, she begins to realise that she is more involved in things than she'd first realised. But can the designing woman really be falling in love? END OF THE LINE: PART ONE (2003) Kimber's been late to rehearsals just once too often and Jerrica, for whom work is becoming all too much, has had enough. Determined that the Hologram/Misfit truce is all an elaborate hoax on the part of the Misfits, she forbids her sister to spend time with Stormer. Kimber, however, has ideas of her own and sets out to prove once and for all that she can take care of herself. Caught in the growing rift between the Benton sisters, Aja, Shana and Raya find their own loyalties stretched to breaking point and to make matters worse Pizzazz seems set to take full advantage of the disunity in the other camp. Is this really the end of the line for Jem and the Holograms? END OF THE LINE: PART TWO *^*Coming Soon!*^* (Yes, honest it is! Really!!) Category:Jem Category:Jem and the Holograms Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Jem/Franchise Category:Christy Marx Category:Hasbro Category:Misfits Category:Fiction Stories